The Internet is a Weird Place
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: A collection of one shots about the Winx and other characters dealing with shit that the internet has to offer. Rated T for swearing.


**Came up with this while playing Flappy Bird in my friend's phone. So yeah.**

**Characters might be OOC, so you have been warned. Also, this includes swearing.**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

It was a somewhat lazy day at the Winx's apartment. Bloom was teaching Roxy the basics of magic, Flora was on a date with Helia, Aisha had gone out to the gym. The rest had no plans for the rest of the day so they had to entertain themselves before they die of boredom.

Musa simply took a nap while listening to some music, Stella painted her nails as she watched some fashion shows. And Tecna simply browsed through the App Store. Hoping to find some game or app to keep her entertained at least for the day. Which is somewhat impossible since the fairy had already beaten 23 different games in less than 2 hours.

She sighed as she continued to blankly scroll through the suggested games. After finding nothing interesting for 15 minutes, she sighed yet again and puts down the iPad, until something caught her eye.

"Flappy Bird, huh.." A certain mangeta haired fairy stared at the screen with curiosity. It looked a simple tapping game. Its icon consisted of a yellow bird with a green background.

She clicked on the icon and read the reviews, to her surprise, most of them are negative. '_Why would people hate such simple looking game?_' She thought. '_Some even say it's hard and frustrating.._'

A smirk formed on her lips as she cracks her knuckles and clicked 'Install'. "How hard could it be? From the looks of it, all you have to do is tap so the bird won't hit the pipes.." She says to herself.

'23%...24%...25%...' Tecna focused on the screen.

"Is anyone he- oh, Hey Tecna!" Stella emerged from her room as she greeted the technology fairy cheerfully.

"Hey, Stella." Tecna casually greeted, eyes still glued on the screen.

Seeing the technology fairy on her iPad like always, Stella frowned, _Tecna's always on that iPad...I wonder what's she doing..? Well, I'll find out! _The blonde fairy smirked, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" The technology fairy finally got her eyes off the screen, now looking up to the blonde fairy.

"We've run out of orange juice!" The Solarian princess falls dramatically while the Technology fairy just stared at her, unimpressed. "Can you buy some, darling?"

Tecna groaned and shifts her focus back to the screen. "Just call Bloom to buy you some,"

"Puh-lease?" Stelly attempts to hug the fairy, giving her the infamous puppy dog eyes. "Bloom and the others are really busy..."

"Fine." Tecna mutters as she puts down her device on the coffee table. She then fixes her short magenta hair before heading to the door. "I'll be back at exactly 10.09 minutes."

Stella nodded and waved her hands, after the pink haired fairy closed the door, Stella grinned and turned to the iPad that laid on the coffe table. She grabbed it and opened it. "Hmm..I wonder what Tecna's been doing...I should totally arrange her and Timmy in a date! I'm gonna ask him right now..but as Tecna!" Stella smirked at this and begins typing.

But her typimg was interrupted by a notification 'Installed Flappy Bird'

Stella raised a brow at this. "Flappy Bird?" She clicks the icon that recently appeared in the home screen. She then clicked 'Play'

Almost 30 minutes have passed, Tecna, carrying a grocery bag that Bloom had told her to get while she's at it after they bumped into a street with Roxy. She sighed deeply, just as she reached out the knob to their apartment, a scream can be heard.

"I HATE IT!" A frustrated scream can be heard from inside. Tecna quickly recognized the voice and quickly rushed in the apartment.

"Hey Stell, what's up?" Musa got out of her room, yawning and stretching her arms.

"I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it..." Stella kept repeating while throwing pillows in different directions, once she ran out, she quickly grabbed the iPad and was about to slam it on the coffee table.

"Stella, no!" Tecna quickly ran to behind to the blonde fairy, grabbing her poor iPad and pulling it from the frustrated blonde.

Stella glared at her and mumbles something, before stomping away to her room.

"What was that all about?" Musa looks at Tecna confusingly. The technology fairy just shook her head and stared at the screen. The music fairy blinked and stared at the screen as well.

The screen showed Flappy Bird's Game Over Screen. The highest score was 2.

Musa started laughing, "Pfft! Really? That's what Stella's been crazy about? I thought something happened between her and Brandon...Anyway, what's that game?"

"It's called Flappy Bird, it's a tapping game. I assume." Tecna explained. "You're just supposed to tap the screen for the bird to fly between the pipes..."

"Sounds simple enough." Musa grabbed the iPad from the technology fairy. "C'mon, let's take turns. Whoever has the highest score can be free of chores for the week!"

"Oh, you're on." Tecna smirks as Musa clicked 'Play'

* * *

Aisha had a pretty good work-out today, who knew earth wasn't so bad? She drank from her water bottle and begins jogging to the girls' apartment.

Once arriving the apartment, Aisha could see both Tecna and Musa from the window, "I wonder what they're doing?"

Opening the door to the apartment, she sees that the two were playing a game on a device, and Musa seems to be the one winning. Since she was too sweaty to hang out with the two, she decided to take a shower first.

"YES!" Musa raises her arms in victory, while the technology fairy just rolled her eyes. Musa's high score was 18 while Tecna's was 10.

Suddenly, Tecna's phone rings, she quickly picked it up and pressed it on her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tec." Timmy's voice can be heard from the other line. "Uh...the other guys are busy for today except for me and Riven...and I was wondering if...?"

Riven's groan can be heard in the background. "Ugh, Timmy, just let me do it." Riven can be heard grabbing the phone from the glasses-wearing specialist. "We were wondering if we could bring Musa and you to the new burger shop that just opened?"

"Who's that?" Musa raises a brow.

"Riven and Timmy, they want to bring us to the new burger shop," Tecna explained.

Musa's face lit up as she put down the iPad and stood up, "Sure! I don't have any chores for the week, anyway." She smirks.

Tecna rolled her eyes. "Okay, we'll see you two outside of our apartment in 10 minutes?"

"Actually...we're already outside of the apartment." Timmy confessed, Tecna blinked and looked out the window. Timmy shyly waves at her.

"Oh, alright.." Tecna hangs up and turned to Musa. "They're already here."

"Then come on! We don't want to keep them waiting! Especially the grumpy Riven!" Musa pulled the technology fairy to the door as they both exit the apartment.

Aisha came back to the living room drying her hair, looking somewhat disappointed that the two had gone out somewhere. But she just shrug it off and continued drying her hair.

"Huh...isn't that Tecna's new iPad?" Aisha picks up the iPad that laid on the coffee table. "Why would she leave it here?" She tapped on the screen which turned on and the Flappy Bird main menu screen came up. "Eh? Flappy Bird...?"

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, CRASH!_ Aisha groaned in frustration as she stared at the bird. "Stupid bird! All you need to do is get in the damn pipes!" Her highest score was 5.

"Aisha?" Bloom and Roxy came in the apartment.

"Oh, hey girls." Aisha greeted, eyes still glued on the screen.

Roxy blinked. "What're you playing?" She sat next to Aisha and curiously looks at the screen. "Flappy bird? I think I've heard that before..."

"This game's existence annoy me." Aisha mumbles bitterly. "All the bird has to do is to go through the pipes!"

"Can I try?" Roxy asked, Aisha nodded and handed her the iPad, before standing up and walking away. "I'm going to check on Stella."

The two nodded and turns to the screen. It showed the game over screen that Aisha recently played. "Whose iPad is this, anyway?"

"Looks like it's Tecna's." Bloom shrugged. "But I'm sure she doesn't mind."

They both sat down as Roxy pressed 'Play'.

* * *

"I HATE THIS GAME!" Bloom yelled furiously, small fire balls appearing in her hands. Her high score was 6.

"C-calm down, Bloom." Roxy attempts to calm the fairy of the dragon flame. "I-it's just a game,"

Bloom glared at the earth fairy. "Your high score is 46 while mine is 6 and you're telling me to calm down?!"

Roxy backed away from the furious fairy, who knew a game could break a person? Bloom was all sweet and friendly before playing this god-forbidden game. What happened? The earth fairy stood up and took the iPad from the furious fairy. "Come on, Bloom. Let's just do something else. Who knows who's the next victim of this game would be. First it was Stella...Tecna, Musa, Aisha and then us..."

Bloom took a deep breath in attempt to calm down, she then smiled at Roxy and stood up. "Yeah, I guess you're right...Let's go check on Stella and the others."

The two then walked away. Not bothering to look back.

* * *

Flora came back home after her date with Helia. She had the most perfect date ever! It was simple; yet perfect. At least to her.

It was a simple picnic at the park, unlike Stella who preferred in fancy restaurants or stuff like that, Flora actually enjoyed the simple date. With Helia reading his well-written poems to her, it was perfect.

The nature fairy had notice some of her friends and their boyfriends are yelling at a cashier in a burger shop nearby, even though she would normally drag her friends out of that situation as a kind friend she is, she just pretended to not see them. It was a perfect day for her and she doesn't want anything or anyone ruining her good mood. Not even her best friends. After all, Tecna is with them, right? She always knew how to calm the situation down.

But boy, she was wrong. She glanced back at the burger shop only to find Musa throwing a chair on the counter with Riven doing the same. Tecna can be seen furiously yelling at a man that Flora assumed to be the manager, while Timmy just stood between them. Confusion and fear written all over his face.

Flora just sighed and looked away, before walking to their apartment. _Yep...not gonna help them..not this time._

Once Flora arrived, she sat on the pink couch and took a deep breath. She looked around, since she had no other plans for today, she felt bored.

"Hmm... I'm sure Tecna wouldn't mind me borrowing her device..." Flora took notice of the iPad that laid forgotten on the coffee table. She picked it up and examined it. Even though Flora didn't like technology very well, that doesn't stop her technology loving friend to teach her how to use one. Technology has its benefits after all.

She tapped on the screen, which lit up and showed a game that made the nature loving fairy curious. "Flappy Bird? Interesting..."

* * *

"I can't believe the staff made fun of my best friend and her boyfriend!" Musa yelled furiously as the four walked towards the girls' apartment. "Talk about friendly costumer service!"

"Musa, calm down." Tecna sighed. "They're at least 45.5% right of what they said."

"They called you geeks, Tec!" Musa yelled. "You look nothing like geeks! Well, maybe Timmy looks a bit like one...No offense,"

"Eh, none taken. I get that a lot." Timmy shrugged and turned to Tecna. "But I don't get why they'd come to the conclusion that my Cupcake is a geek herself.", Hearing this, Tecna blushed.

"Maybe it's because she's dating a geek?" Riven shrugged.

"Riven!" Musa scolded.

"What? I'm just say-" Riven was cut off as something hit the glasses wearing specialist.

"Timmy!" The technology fairy cried as her boyfriend fell on the ground, with an object hit on his face. As she got closer, she blinked as she recognized the object. "What the hell's my iPad doing out here?"

"Fuck you!, stupid game!" A voice can be heard shouting at the apartment's direction. They turn to see who it is, and it is revealed that Flora, on their window looking furious and irritated with her middle finger on view.

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't think of a better ending. But I hope this is good enough, the next chapter will include the Specialists playing that frustrating game.**

**As the summary suggests, this story will include the Winx and other characters dealing with the same shit or trends the internet is going through, Like Flappy Bird, That Dress, Selfies, etc.**

**And if you see some trend or something and should be in this story, say it to me! Or you can write it yourself...your choice.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
